


Stubborn Hearts

by BatCave0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCave0304/pseuds/BatCave0304
Summary: 失去灵魂的Sam明确知道自己想要什么。





	Stubborn Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> CP:SC. 无魂米/前期卡。  
> 警告:斯德哥尔摩。  
>  涉及凌辱，提及强迫，微BDSM.
> 
> 所有的优秀属于人物，所有的糟粕自我笔下。  
> 答应朋友写的随笔产物，食用愉快。

Castiel忘了是在什么时候彻底忘记了时间。  
手脚已经冻到麻木，赤裸的身体好像也失去了知觉。这里真的很冷，气温低到像人类储存生肉用的冰柜。空旷的场地里只有几个年久失修的灯散发着阴森的光，房顶上是一排一排的金属长管，向下垂着一个又一个尖锐的铁钩。他怀疑这里是某个屠宰场的地下冷库。

他呼出的空气也早就没了温度。Castiel又将团在一起的身体向墙角缩了缩。颈上拴着的镣铐紧贴着皮肤，冰冷又沉重，只稍稍移动一点就会发出金属碰撞的脆响。他下意识的颤抖，将脸深深埋进膝盖里。这些铁链碰撞的声音在他心里早就成为噩梦一般的存在。

曾经Castiel心中有一枚精准的时钟，他会严格按照时间祈祷歌颂信仰，沐浴在荣光之中散布福音，直到Sam第一次迈进这个地下室。他不曾想象失去荣光的身体会如此脆弱。他在强壮的人类手下甚至没能反抗两个回合就被剥光了衣服，藤鞭抽在身上火辣得像是着了火。Sam扬起手臂的动作毫不留情，很快他的胸口和腰腹就布满了血痕。他躲避，挣动拴在颈上的铁链噼啪作响，于是Sam打得更重；他咬着嘴唇倔强的不肯发出声音，于是Sam让鞭子落在他的肩胛，直到他的背溅起血花。忍不住一声咽呜从Castiel口中溢出，这次重重的鞭打让他狼狈的趴倒在地。他尽力稳住自己的身体，人类看不见的翅膀却在剧痛中颤抖不停。Castiel缓慢的爬起来，吐出带血的唾沫，然后听到Sam的一声哼笑。

“……为什么？”Castiel听到自己问。侧头看向他，Sam不带感情的眸子波澜不惊，却又像洞穿一切那般带着怜悯——他突然意识到Sam早就看透了此时自己用作逞强的驱壳。Sam缓缓蹲下身，几根手指轻轻抚摸他受伤的肩胛。Castiel紧张的弓起了背。

“因为我意识到……我想要你，全身心的。”此时Sam的嘴唇是冰凉的，游走在Castiel火辣的伤口上，像是能安抚他受惊的细胞。Castiel喘息的声音慢慢平稳下去，他咽下口中的血腥，胡乱摸索着的手最后攥住了Sam的裤脚。“我会原谅你，只要你现在释放我。”

Sam先是露出了难以置信的表情，然后又笑了，起身提起一桶水，至上而下将Castiel浇得透彻。“我突然发现，镣铐在你颈上有那么漂亮。”Sam将铁桶随意扔向一旁，重重拉上门就离开了。

Castiel在冰冷的空气中张大了嘴呼吸，本能的蜷缩着身体，根本没听到他说了什么，除了最后那句“我还会来看你的。”

Castiel看着自己垂下的睫毛慢慢结上冰霜，他在冰冷的地面上不停转移着重心，先是冻到发紫的双脚，然后是失去知觉的臀。而当他终于在严寒之中昏昏欲睡，他发现自己心中的时钟失去了秒针。

现在他又来了，多到Castiel记不清是第几次。那熟悉的脚步声，平稳又坚定，伴随着在空中呼啸的飒飒声。现在只要听见鞭子甩进空气中的炸裂声，Castiel就会情不自禁的恐惧颤抖，他现在甚至能根据这些声音判断出Sam拿来的是哪种材质、分量多少的鞭子。

那双皮鞋停在他面前了，柔软的鞭子落在地上。Sam今天穿的衣装很正式，身上有一点还未散尽的香水味。他跪直身体，绕开那条蛇一样的事物，伸手扒上他的皮带。冻僵的手指没那么灵活，费了一番力气才解开他的皮带。搭扣解开时那声脆响又激起Castiel本能的战栗，他抬眼看向Sam, 澄澈的眸子依旧蔚蓝见底，但其中的感情再无起初那般坚定。

“嗯。”Sam淡淡回应一句，手掌抚上他的乱发。Castiel将他含进口中时想着，看来今天Sam心情不错。他将手伸到自己大腿间夹紧，试图用身体的余温让自己的手不再那么冰冷。他感受着Sam的性器在口中跳动着涨大，饱涨的头部顶进喉咙。他艰难呼吸着，用手试探着握住根部撸动。Castiel现在特别擅长这个，他知道如何舔舐Sam的性器才能让他发出难耐的低吼，如何吮吸前端才能让他流出又浓又多的前液。他知道要露出什么样的眼神才能得到他的怜惜喘息一瞬，他也知道要怎样做才能让Sam早早结束一次，但他现在不想这么做。他让口水和体液黏糊糊的挂在唇舌，喘息着亲吻他的性器，又将口中拉出的些许白稠重新舔回上面。他听着Sam愈叫粗重的喘息声，试探着将冰凉的手贴上他的腰。温暖的身躯感受起来有那么舒适……他的双手在精壮的腰身上游移，将他吞进喉咙时发出愉悦的哼声。Castiel现在也学会了看他的脸色，何时去索取自己想要的。

“这次能抱着我吗？”当Castiel被Sam提着手臂拉起来的时候突兀地问。他也有些意外，最近Sam拉着他做爱的次数变多了。除了一切开始之前那阵痛苦又不堪的回忆，他发现他其实很享受和Sam做爱。也许Sam称不上是一个好情人，动作上粗暴又狂野，按着他做爱时更像是在发泄，但Castiel发现当他被狠狠操在前列腺上时总是会爽得流水，他的阴茎硬得不行，被带动着、摇晃着蹭湿了肚皮。他尤其偏爱Sam宽大的手掌抚摸他的背，即使那上面还残留着伤。他爱Sam的指头绕着那两片敏感的肩胛骨揉按，然后两只大手分别攥住它们，这让他感觉像是要被撕开翅膀，又痛又爽。

Sam将他整个抱了起来，Castiel的双腿立刻反射性的缠住了他的腰。随之而来的是粗鲁捅进身体的火热，Sam的性器无论吃过几次感觉起来都如此清晰，那么粗那么硬，不容置疑将他填得满满当当。Castiel张着嘴无声地尖叫，抱紧了Sam的颈子抖个不停。他的穴道还因为之前不久的性爱而湿漉漉的，但Sam胯下那根还是像要将他劈开一般让他感受到了恐惧和疼痛，更不要提Sam一刻喘息都不给他留下便开始操干的动作。Castiel胡乱吻着他的额他的发，Sam那双大手在他腰臀上揉捏抚摸着留下痕迹，他扯开Sam的衬衫，尽可能多的将自己的身体贴上Sam的胸膛用以汲取他的体温。拴在颈上的铁链因为他们的动作噼啪作响，Castiel向后仰着头，眼中因快感噙满了泪水。

他想可能是自己的羽翼太久没被触碰了。在Sam之前，他被触碰还是因为被一件武器伤了翅膀。准确来说他的双翅从未被抚爱过，千百万年他就那么孤零零的坐在云端散发光芒。

“你的身体总是敏感又诚实，总像是准备好了被人采颌。”Sam咬住他露出的颈，手指扣进他的肩胛。他们的身体碰撞出响亮的声音，粘稠的体液流下沾湿了他们的毛发。当Sam碾住那个点操干不停，Castiel开始放浪的呻吟。“……我总是想在这幅身躯留下更多的痕迹，有时候是一些指印和於伤，然后继续狠狠的操你。你能承受的总比我想象中的更多，而且给我更多让我发疯的回馈。”

“啊啊啊！！…Sam!……”Castiel缠着他腰身的腿似乎已经被干到褪力，于是Sam将他推到墙上，深深吻住那张肆意流露呻吟的嘴。他想说Castiel的身体感受起来好到不行，而他正好能完完整整的把他嵌进怀里。他像头野兽一样侵略着，Castiel就顺从的接受他，从他给予的一切中得到快感。

“做我的婊子不好吗？”Sam看着那双湿漉漉的蓝眸，粗重喘息不停。上好的宝石，其中只有自己。

Castiel避而不谈，只是舔着他的下巴，狼狈将他们的津液吞咽下去。“别……别射在里面……”

Sam愤怒的低吼，深深挺进他的身体。Castiel被逼出一声尖叫，眼眶中的泪水终于控制不住的滚落。他被狠狠的操着，Sam将他的双腿挤得更开，胯骨一下一下顶撞着他的臀瓣像是在提醒他每次呼吸都属于自己。Sam的呼吸亲吻在他染泪的脸上，他高潮时Castiel已经射了两次。Castiel颤抖着承受又一波高潮，口中乞求着让他轻点慢点，指甲摸到Sam手臂上的疤，可怜的性器只能淅沥沥流出几滴精水。

Castiel知道他刚刚的举动会惹怒Sam。但既然逃不开，他就选择去接受Sam能给予的快乐。他褪力的身体滑落到地上，不再注意是否应当遮羞的问题，只是敞腿坐着，红肿的穴口和股间白浊就那么暴露在眼前。

“我还是主的天使。”他说。

貌似他们进入了瓶颈期，僵持不下。

Sam甩门而去后他重新爬起来，手指伸进下体一点一点把精液带出来。他不保证自己会不会发烧，毕竟他已经很久没尝到荣光了。他的手轻轻碰到自己颈子，不禁痛的嘶声。Sam刚刚那一口估计见血了，他回想起刚刚他阴戾的眸子不禁后怕，就像之前……

那段时间他心中的钟表失去了分针。他还在反抗Sam, 在Sam为他处理伤口时偷偷藏起了一把剪刀。他被发现了，恼怒的Sam将他提起来，打到他只能蜷缩在地上挪动手指。他的身上满是淤青，身上的伤口也裂开了，他躺在地上就像躺在了血泊里。

Castiel一直以为自己不会流泪来着，脸上的潮湿感一度让他觉得不真实。但人类的身体还是太过脆弱，他浑身上下痛得不行，又冷又饿，而且几天以来他都没敢合眼。Sam将他拉起来时还以为他在泣血。Castiel的额头也被打破了，鲜红的血顺着眼角流下去，有些失神的眼就那么望着他。“Sam……你不该……”

这场性交简直算得上是强暴。

他强硬的掰开Castiel的双腿，潦草的扩张仅仅是为了不会伤他太重。Castiel的头抵着冰冷的地面，他以为自己没力气再做出什么回应，直到那根滚烫的东西蛮横的操进他的身体。像是肺里的空气都被挤了出去，他的下体被硬生生挤开无法闭合，他越反抗Sam就插得越用力。他慌张的大叫，又疼又怕，那根巨大的玩意儿一遍又一遍的鞭笞他的身体，他的胸膛和脸颊蹭到地面，他颤抖着祈求着，泪水流个不停。

“嗯？现在你有力气了？”Sam只是嗤笑，啃咬在他肩颈，不顾他的示弱掰着他的屁股操得更深更狠。“婊子。分明是在变硬。你对这个有感觉对吧？”

“不……”Castiel疯狂的摇着头，手指在地上抓挠着想要爬开，但还是被Sam抓着腰肢拽回那根可怕的老二。Sam强壮的身躯笼罩在他背上，他用最原始的方法操着Castiel，掐着他的屁股侮辱他不过是长翅膀的婊子。

他不知道这一切是如何结束的，他只记得下体很疼，Sam的胸膛很热。他失去了意识，再醒来时身上的伤口也都愈合了。Sam还给他一些荣光用以治愈自己。

“别离开我。”Sam淡淡的说。

Castiel只是不解的望着他，问他为什么。

“我回答过你。”

“Sam, 你现在没有灵魂，你想要的那不是爱，人类之间的爱是带来愉悦的事物，是相互之间……”

“你一个从未体会过爱的天使，怎么教我什么是爱？”Sam只是打断他，“何况我们都称不上是人，你口中那套人类观察日记在我们之间不适用。我的目标很简单，不想要回我灵魂的同时想要你。”

他准备离去时又转身看向Castiel. “你知道你一个天使为什么会被我一个人类剥离了荣光吗？因为你输在甚至比我还有人性。”

Castiel仍旧承受着鞭打和虐待，带着身上斑驳的痕迹咬破了嘴唇也要说不，被驯服得像只宠物一样听到鞭子的呼啸声瑟瑟发抖，看到按摩棒和跳蛋就情不自禁的变硬，期待Sam愉悦时送还的一小点荣光——宁可趴倒在地上舔食它们。

而这些凌辱从什么时候结束了呢？他彻底遗忘了时间？是从Sam完全驯服了他的皮囊起？还是Sam发现他仍旧无法驯服他的精神起？他们都有过妥协，有过退让。Castiel学会了如何去取悦Sam, 他现在绝对是一级棒的sucker, 身体也热情敏感的超过他遇见的任何人。但Sam也发现，一旦提及灵魂和所属权问题，Castiel宁死也不会屈服于他。

这次Sam一直站在冷库里等他醒来。Castiel睁开眼，刚移动了酸痛的身体，就被Sam握在手中的瓶子吸引了注意。那是他的荣光，远比之前Sam用来奖赏他的要多。

“这是全部剩下的，都是属于你的。我之前听了你的话，再没去猎杀那些讨厌的天使。”Sam晃了晃手中发光的瓶子，走过去将它放进Castiel手中。“有了它们你可以重返天堂做你的竖琴天使，现在全部还给你。”

Castiel将信将疑的取回荣光，轻松挣脱了镣铐。Sam只是看着他，仿佛就能看见他背后伸展双翼万丈光芒。他最后在他的肩胛落下几吻，左臂圈住他的胸膛，天使之刃从Castiel左侧肩头向下的位置整个穿刺。

“……别动。”Sam轻声说。

Castiel惊呆了，不仅仅是因为剧痛。他压抑着蠢蠢欲动的荣光，同时也感受到了黏腻的触感从他背后流过。

“再动就要碰到我的心脏了。你知道人类可不如你们天使那么坚强。”

Castiel不敢想象天使之刃是如何穿透了自己肩膀又刺进了Sam的胸膛。他注意到Sam握着刀柄的手还在用力，利刃越陷越深，Sam落在颈侧的吻染上了猩涩的气息。“你疯了，Sam. ”

“从我没有灵魂起，知道真相的人都这么说。很多东西我分辨不清，但我知道我想要什么，不想要什么。”他哼笑了几声。“你曾无数次的用死亡逼迫我，现在轮到你了。说你忠于我，我们可以一起活下去。”

Castiel沉默了。这个Sam没有灵魂，他的一举一动对自己造成的都是伤害。他说爱你却是在击碎你，让你为他重生，让你依赖他，为他而活，再也离不开他。这真的是爱吗？你完全可以对他说不，然后让他去死。你可以告诉所有人事实是Sam执意如此，你已经尽力拯救他了。想想看，你才是受害者，你可以和他毫无瓜葛……

“也别想再复活我，这次我用了点手段……”Sam的血还在流，Castiel能感受到他剧烈的心跳，紧贴着自己的，融进了同一个节奏。

“Cass……把你的翅膀交给我……”Sam哑声说着，移动刀刃靠近自己的心脏更近一分。

“……你赢了。”他叹了口气，握住Sam的手抽出刀刃。扶住垮掉的大个子，用荣光去愈合他的伤口。

“答应我。”

“……嗯。”


End file.
